devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman Lady (Anime)
Devilman Lady (デビルマンレディー) is a twenty-six episode anime series loosely based on Go Nagai's manga series by the same name. It also incorporates elements from the original Devilman manga and TV series. It was marketed in English under the title Devil Lady. Story Jun Fudo, a beautiful and popular fashion model has her life turned upside down after a fateful night. After receiving a call from a mysterious woman named Lan Asuka to come to warehouse she is attacked by a werewolf-like Devil Beast and the stress from the event causes her transformation into a similar being but with a human's intelligence called a Devilman. A mysterious disease called the Devil Beast Syndrome has been sweeping across the world turning people into either Devil Beasts or Devilmen. Jun is forcibly recruited by Asuka to fight and kill other Devil Beasts as the newly dubbed Devilman Lady. Characters * Jun Fudo: An introverted model who is forced by Asuka to become Devilman Lady in order to combat the devil-beasts. * Lan Asuka: A cruel government official working for the Human Alliance, an organization tasked with the destruction of the devil-beasts. * Kazumi Takiura: Jun's friend and fellow model. Her appearance is inspired by Miki Makimura from the original Devilman. * Jason Bates: An American Samuelson Institute scientist who himself is a Devilman. He desires to be as powerful as Devilman Lady. * Satoru: A young boy who leads the Crusaders, the strongest of the Devil Beasts. He is the main antagonist of the latter half of the series. * Kiyoshi Maeda: Lan's assistant. * Katsumi Seta: Ground Self-Defense Soldier under Yamazaki. * Masayoshi Yamazaki: H.A. secret Military commander. * Todd Kimbol: A researcher of the Samuelson Institute and a Bear-type Devilman. * Tatsuya Yuasa: Jun's manager. * Chika: A fan of Kazumi's who became her friend and later a Devilman. * Takae: A Devilman who leads a group of girls and is in a relationship with Takeshi. * Takeshi Maki: A Devilman with a strong sense of justice. His design is based on the manga and anime versions of Akira Fudo. * Chiyoko: A girl who lives in the mountains with her grandparents. She later becomes a Devilman with psychic powers. Staff *'Director:' Toshiki Hirano *'Script:' Chiaki J. Konaka, Keiichi Hasegawa, Kenji Konuta, Masano Akahoshi, Sadayuki Murai *'Storyboard:' Akihiro Enomoto, Hideaki Oba, Hideki Tonokatsu, Hitoyuki Matsui, Kazuyoshi Yokota, Keitaro Ganei, Setsuo Takase, Shigeto Makino, Toshiki Hirano, Yasuhiro Geshi *'Music:' Toshiyuki Watanabe *'Original creator:' Go Nagai *'Character Design:' Shinobu Nishioka *'Art Director:' Toru Koga *'Animation Director:' Akira Nakamura, Eisuke Yamaguchi, Hideo Maru, Ichiro Ogawa, Natsumi Ogawa, Nobusuke Terajima, Seizo Toma, Shinobu Nishioka, Shinsuke Terasawa, Tetsuya Yanagisawa, Tomokazu Tokoro, Toshimitsu Kobayashi, Yasuhide Maruyama *'Sound Director:' Katsuyoshi Kobayashi *'Director of Photography:' Motoaki Ikegami *'Producer:' Hiroki Horio, Hiroshi Morotomi, Yasumichi Ozaki *'Color Coordination:' Kumiko Nakayama *'Design:' Satoshi Ishino *'Editing:' Masatoshi Tsurubuchi *'Guest Character Design:' Toshimitsu Kobayashi *'Monster Design:' Hiroshi Maruyama (cooperation), Masahiko Yoda *'Music producer:' Hideyuki Fujii *'Planning:' Yasu Tokuhara *'Production manager:' Yudo Ohishi *'Series Creation:' Chiaki J. Konaka *'Sound Effects:' Masakazu Yokoyama *'Special Effects:' Yoshimi Hayashi Songs Opening Theme: *"Devilman Lady Main Theme" by Tokyo Philharmonic Chorus *"Lose Heart" by Legolgel Ending Theme: *"Rebirth ~Megami Tensei~" by Yukari Tamura *"Lose Heart" by LEGOLGEL Gallery Devilman_Lady_Logo.png|Logo External Links *Devilman Lady TMS Official Site *Devilman Lady on Anime News Encyclopedia Category:Anime